percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch6
Chapter 6: Dude, Where's My Maze? Now that we were in a three, Hannah felt more relaxed to the fact that three was a good number (after what happened when 5 went traveling, and only 3 returned). Personally, I liked having Ryan around, he reminded me of a little brother. "B-B-Both of Y-you! G-Get Out of H-Here!". That voice again, it still bugged me from the summer. The voice had been my mothers, but she said both and I don't know or even remember having a sibling. I tried to shake it out of my head. But then I heard Babooshka's voice again also, "Why do you do this Vnook? You may have betrayed me earlier, but you can still leave these impurities." SPLASH! Liters of water collided in my face. "Sorry, I was just testing my powers out" Ryan said. He was slightly shocked, but also giggled a bit. Normally something like that would get on my nerves, but it had got the thought of Babooshka out of me, so I said to him "I needed it, Thanks". Hannah looked over, then made us stop. "Alright, we need to find the ruins of confusion so that we may continue on this quest, but anyone have any ideas?" "Why do we have to find ruins of confusion?" Ryan asked. "It's part of a prophecy Hannah received" I answered. Ryan gave me a thumbs up, then began thinking round the subject. I did the same. 'ruins of confusion', the name says it all. Hannah then snapped her finger (in other words, she knew the answer). "Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" "What?" Me and Ryan asked her. "Years back, there used to be a maze, well actually a labyrinth to be precised, anyway when ever someone entered it, they would most likely get lost because its is such a confusion that it could drive people mad." "So, where is it then?" I asked. Hannah's face then drooped "It was . . . destroyed, blast I thought I had it". I slumped, just when we thought we had found something, it had to . . . "Hey look at this" Ryan yelled, I hadn't noticed him move towards a brick wall with a giant stone slab. Ryan pointed up at a glowing symbol that looked like a Greek Delta Δ. I looked up, slightly unimpressed until Hannah said "Oh my god, that is an entrance. All entrances to the labyrinth have a Delta on the door." My jaw dropped "How do we open it?" "A demigod has to pres a hand on the door for it to open." Hannah answered. Before I could reply, Ryan was about to press his hand on the door, when his hand sunk right through it and he tumbled through it! "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" He cried out. I didn't know what to do, all I thought was leap. And I jumped in after him. Previous Next﻿﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends